1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bait clippers, and more particularly, to such clippers that can readily cut out a piece of bait from a larger body and provide support for releasably holding the resulting bait portion for inserting a fishing hook.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several devices have been designed in the past to facilitate placing a bait on a fishing hook. None of them, however, includes a clipper that can readily cut away a portion of a body of bait and permit a user to engage a hook while readily permitting the release of the combination afterwards.
Typically a user has to come in contact with the bait requiring him/her to wash his/her hands frequently. Additionally, not infrequently this direct contact with the fishing hook and bait results in injuring.